


the outsider's examination

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [31]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Omorashi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're too big for the usual examination table. You're lucky that I happened to procure one that should suit you just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of Kinktober, and the theme was combination of former kinks. So there's piss and mild, inaccurate medical play, as well as another shot at my Durarara OT3. It gets kinda sappy sometimes, because I'm hopeless for these three.

Egor lets himself fall back in with the couple that he spends far too much time with, and he allows them to, this time, practice more of their unusual interests. It's obvious upon getting to know them they must be kinky as all hell, and he's wondered before if they would ever request that he join in on those sorts of activities. When he's invited for a third visit, that is exactly what they do, and he agrees, both out of curiosity and out of a growing need to spend more time with them, something that he is doing everything in his power to avoid thinking about.

Shingen explains the rules of the game to him, and it's a strange concept, to imagine himself playing doctor with the man who has actually acted as his doctor a few times before. But it's not so strange to imagine that the man would have a sexual interest in his own profession, and it's even less surprising coming from Emilia.

“Usually, I like to play the patient!” she says. “But tonight's a special occasion, and _both_ of us are going to examine you!” Her face is even brighter than usual, and it's easy to tell that she's delighted, and that alone would make this worth it. It isn't the first time he's thought about the fact that he could fall in love with a face like hers, and then he looks to Shingen, who is once again wearing his mask.

He counts himself lucky that he doesn't have to look at the other man's face today, because it's much harder to pretend he's remaining distant throughout all of this when he's faced with both of them. They're both so beautiful that it really doesn't seem fair, and he supposes that if someone look at their marriage from a purely physical perspective that it would make perfect sense. But, of course, knowing them as he does, their marriage already makes perfect sense, and it's hard to pretend that he doesn't very much want to become a part of things.

“You're too big for the usual examination table,” Shingen says with a chuckle. “You're lucky that I happened to procure one that should suit you just fine.”

“You didn't have to go to any extra trouble for me,” he replies, not sure if he should feel flattered or not. He sits down on the table before laying back, but Emilia giggles and tells him he needs to get undressed first, so he has to get back up. Once he's undressed and back down, Shingen makes sure that he is okay with being strapped down.

“If you don't want to do it like that, it's perfectly fine,” he says, “but, in my experience, it certainly makes things more fun.”

“Go right ahead,” replies Egor, and Emilia flits around the table, doing the work for her husband. She beams at her own handiwork once she's done, and Egor pulls a bit, just to see how strong they are. He's sure he could break out of these restraints without much difficulty at all, which is part of why he was so quick to agree to this, though he doubts he'll have any reason to try to break out.

Shingen turns on the bright light overhead, and when it illuminates the room, the cold, sterile vibe increases. A gloved hand trails down the side of his face and he can feel his breathing growing heavier. He isn't sure what he's supposed to do other than lay here and let them have their way with him, but that doesn't really sound all that bad in the first place.

“We aren't sure what, exactly, is afflicting the patient, are we?” asks Shingen, his voice taking on a distant, clinical tone.

“No, we aren't,” replies Emilia, and she attempts to match his tone, that she can't quite shake her childlike voice completely. Not to mention the fact that she isn't standing still, and it's become more noticeable since she came to stand at Shingen's side. She keeps shifting her weight, and there's even a distracted look in her eyes that Egor hadn't previously noticed.

Shingen raises his hand, trailing it up Egor's face until he rests it on his forehead and says, “There isn't a fever, as far as I can tell. I don't think there's any need to get the thermometer.” He reaches down further, pulling at Egor's eyelid and leaning down, but he straightens up and lets go quickly. “Nothing off about his eyes, either.”

It's a hasty and inaccurate physical, but he doesn't comment on that, knowing that, if Shingen wanted to do this the “correct” way, he would. His body is steadily growing warmer, and he's sure that his face must be flushed by now, and he can see why the two of them find all of this so thrilling. When Shingen speaks, it is once again to address the woman at his side, and Egor is little more than their patient, waiting patiently for a diagnosis.

“Miss Emilia, would you mind checking the patient's mouth for me?” he asks. “I know that's your favorite part of our own examinations.”

“Of course,” she says, and there's a slight strain in her voice. Her fidgeting increases and Shingen seems to be giving her a long look.

“Is it getting bad, pumpkin?” For a moment, he breaks character, sounding more like the affectionate husband that Egor has come to know.

She nods, but says, “Don't worry about it, okay?”

“If you're sure,” he says, and she giggles before turning her attention back to her patient. Shingen's hand is replaced by hers, and because she is wearing gloves, it is warmer and softer. She presses a finger against his lips, and he parts them for her, letting her push her finger inside of his mouth.

“Open up!” she says, and he does as told, allowing her to push his tongue down and even push her finger so far back that he borders on gagging. She squints, then nods, pulling her finger back and nodding, as if to tell him it's okay to close his lips now. He does, gently sucking on her finger, and she sighs in contentment.

However, her peaceful expression falters, a brief look of discomfort crossing her features, and she squirms in place. He wonders what's troubling her, and though he has a few suspicions, none of them seem likely to him. Shingen rests a hand on her shoulder and she pulls her finger from Egor's mouth with an apologetic smile.

“I'll take over from here,” he says. “Just let me know when we need to hurry things up.”

While she steps back, he places a hand on Egor's chest, nodding to himself and saying, “I suppose I could have a listen at the patient's breathing and heart rate, but I don't think either of those are particularly abnormal. Honestly, he seems to be in perfect health, other than a certain predicament I've noticed.”

“What's that, doctor?” asks Emilia.

“Why, isn't it obvious? The patient is quite clearly aroused.” He's pretended not to notice all this time, but by now, Egor is already completely hard and Shingen gestures. “I think treatment for that is rather simple, but do you think you can be patient enough to allow me to administer my portion first?”

The cause of her discomfort becomes more obvious the longer Egor watches her, but he still has his doubts about it even so. She nods and says, “Go right ahead, dear- I mean, doctor!”

Shingen pushes his mask up suddenly, letting it rest on the top of his head as Emilia so often does. He gives Egor a smirk before walking along the side of the table, stopping and leaning down so that he can wrap his hand around the Russian's cock and guide it to his lips. It's unexpected enough to Egor flinches and lets out a low moan when he's buried within the warm, damp mouth. Shingen wraps his lips tight and sucks with so much skill that Egor has to wonder where he learned how to do this.

He arches his back a bit, pushing himself further into the other man's mouth, and he struggles against his restraints without meaning to, his arms moving on their own. Egor has to remind himself not to pull too hard, because he really could break free rather easily, and he doesn't want to ruin their fun or shatter the illusion, though this hasn't felt like a physical for a very long time. For the moment, this is so distracting that he can't pay attention to Emilia or wonder about her growing discomfort, but just when he's starting to think about warning Shingen to ease up, she is suddenly at their side, tapping on her husband's shoulder.

He pulls his mouth away, straightening up, and Egor struggles to catch his breath, the loss of contact nearly maddening. “Do you want your turn now, pumpkin?”

“I don't know if I can keep waiting,” she replies. “But don't you want to ask him if it's okay?”

“Egor,” he says, and it's the first time he's directly referred to the other man as anything other than a patient since they've begun. “How much would you object to the idea of Emilia pissing on you while she fucks you?”

The question is both a surprise and not. There really wasn't much explanation for Emilia's behavior other than desperation, but he hadn't been presumptuous enough to think that that was another one of the kinks that they wanted him to experiment with. But now it seems that that's exactly what's going on, and his heart skips a beat and he feels a fresh surge of arousal that he hadn't been expecting, and he realizes that, in that moment, there's nothing he wants more than that.

“Feel free,” he says, sounding much more nonchalant than he feels. Emilia's legs are shaking as she starts to get undressed, and Shingen helps her out of her lab coat and shirt. By the time she's completely undressed, she's biting her lip and shifting her weight from foot to foot rapidly, and it takes her a great deal of effort to climb on top of the table, straddling Egor.

She manages to position herself so that she can sink down on top of him, and he wishes that his hands were free if only to allow him to hold her steady. Shingen watches the two of them and unzips his pants so that he can begin to touch himself while Emilia buries Egor's cock in her warm flesh. He moans and she smiles down at him as she begins the pattern of rising and falling, but then she winces and asks him, “Is it okay? Right now?”

He nods wordlessly and watches the beautiful sight of her face relaxing as she gives a soft sigh of relief as she begins to empty her bladder. A rush of heat cascades over him, and it feels wonderful and almost comforting, but there is also a strangeness that comes from her doing this while he's inside of her. All in all, it borders on indescribable, but he thinks that the look on her face alone, the mingling of relief and ecstasy, would have been enough for him regardless of how this felt.

And then he feels her, the way she tightens around him and he watches her expression shift as the ecstasy wins out and she whimpers, reaching her orgasm just as her bladder finishes emptying completely. It's such a beautiful sight, and he hates to have to interrupt her, but he's much too close to his own limit and it's all he can do to find his voice and say, “Emilia...you probably need to...move, I can't...”

“Oh!” She snaps out of her bliss and scrambles to get off of him, her husband quickly coming to help her. He hasn't stopped pleasuring himself the entire time he's watched them, and he's still visibly hard. Egor, meanwhile, remembers that his hands aren't free and he has no way to finish himself off, and he's just about to say something about this when Shingen wraps his gloved hand around the Russian's cock and quickly strokes him, and Egor is done in in less than a minute.

He relaxes, laying his head back as much as he can on the table, and wonders when they're going to let him out of his restraints. The couple seems a little distracted at the moment, and he decides to let them have their moment before he says anything; really, he enjoys watching them together so much that he doesn't mind being stuck down like this.

“I don't see how you've managed to keep your composure for so long, dear,” says Emilia, getting on her knees in front of Shingen without him so much as asking.

“I'm used to situations like this,” he replies. “I've gotten very good at acting professional and pretending there's nothing bothering me. And being hard has certainly helped!” He chuckles.

“So?” She looks up at him expectantly.

“Well, _now_ it's more a curse than a blessing,” he says. “Having you looking up at me in such a state of undress! Now it's almost too difficult for me to relax enough...luckily, I'm getting to the point where...” He closes his eyes, and he does visibly relax, his erection beginning to soften. Egor watches as he aims himself and lets out a similar sigh of relief, before he begins to piss on Emilia.

She eagerly tilts her face into the stream, opening her mouth occasionally to catch some, and when her mouth is closed, she leans back to let it rush over her body, always with a look of excitement. Shingen, on the other hand, wears an expression of overwhelming relief, and judging by how long he keeps it up, he must have been nearing a point of desperation, and yet he was able to conceal very well. It's been nearly a full minute by the time he is done, and he takes only a moment to relax further before he resumes masturbating, getting himself back to a full erection in no time at all.

“You've done such a good job,” he murmurs. “You took such great care of our patient, and you've done such a good job helping out your doctor. I'm very proud of you, pumpkin...”

“You know I'd do anything for you,” she replies, eyes bright with happiness. “Both of you, you know!” Egor is so hung up on that statement that he doesn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation as the two of them exchange sweet nothings, and he wonders and he wonders what that means, what that means for him and for the three of them, and his thoughts are only interrupted by Shingen groaning as he reaches his climax, Emilia leaning back so that he can come on her breasts.

And so the three of them spent another evening together, and the outsider is left even more confused about their relationship, and how he might fit into it, and the only thing that he isn't confused about is how much he _wants_ to fit into their relationship. Shingen lets him out of his restrains and he helps them clean up, wondering how they managed to get this room for something like this in the first place, and he wonders if he will ever understand what is going on between the three of them.

He wonders if he will ever admit to himself that he's falling in love.

 


End file.
